The Final Ones
"They have no beginning. They have no end. They come for us, the maggots that devour the Tapestry of this existence. Know that all your wars, all your squabbles ..... they are for nothing. For in the end there is only Chaos. And They are it's children." ''-Excerpt from the Great Book of Ruin'' The Final Ones, otherwise known as the Negated, the Neverborn, and the Unshaped, are, are not, have always been, have never been, will always be, and will never be the End of Everything. And the beginning. They are acausal and/or paracausal in nature (if they can be considered to have a nature at all). Spawned from the swirling depths of the Final Depth, the Outer Dark, Primal Chaos, they are utterly anathema to space, time, causality and reason, and supplant reality with their own. During the Void arc they were the ultimate antagonist, less an army and more simply a great storm that moved and spread from one universe to another, the places they overran becoming surreal, twisted nightmares beyond imagining. They were only stopped by the power of the Well of Eternity - the central dais upon which Existence itself turns. But they're still out there. Waiting. History Origin Before there was time, before there was space, before there was anything, there was Nothing. Except there wasn't Nothing. There can never truly be just emptiness. The Omniverse did indeed exist, but in a formless, senseless state. All that was and was not swirled together as one, in an endless sea of infinite possibility, unfettered by logic or sanity. In this time, everything was simply potential, like clouds: looking like one thing or another, but never truly fixed. Then came the Well. Something composed of the same impossibility as everything else was formed, a swirling yet organized vortex of energy. From that singularity was born organization, logic, ''and ''reason, and with it, space ''and ''time. The walls of reality were first set up and the Omniverse began it's long life. In so doing the formless sea of Before was sundered, cut in two, one side Real, the other Not. The Final Ones were born on the other side, locked outside the Omniverse with all our dreams and nightmares. And it is there that they grew, beyond all reality and conception. They grew. Fictional Chaos At some unknown point, reality was damaged on some fundamental level, causing portals to randomly spill characters into alternate dimensions and realities. This was the first sign of the Void cropping up again to overtake existence, as the Primordial Annihilator, otherwise known as The REDACTED, first began to stir. Around this time one of the Final Ones began to form a consciousness and logic of it's own, sacrificing it's transcendent nature for a place in reality - this entity would come to be known as The Maiden. (More on History later) Ontology "They are the shards of the Prime Mover..... fragments of a power older than time and space. Formless, fathomless, beyond all comprehension. What we call 'existence' is a shattering of the whole. If they have minds at all, then they wish to make themselves whole once again." -'On the subject of Oblivion', a study by a member of the Erebus project, declared insane The Final Ones are not discreet entities, but rather mobile collections of negated realities, aborted timelines, and ideas/concepts utterly alien to the Omniverse - or so the most prominent theories would have you believe. The truth is, you can never truly be sure as to what they are, for the more you learn about them the more they are drawn to you, the more your mind and body resembles a formless mess. Those who reach the end of their research either die or become Final Ones themselves, storms of swirling Unreality that mutate and undermine the very existence of everything around them. Any energy or matter they come into contact with contorts, mutates, bubbles and seethes endlessly, growing mouths or wings or turning to ash, ever mutating into new and bizarre forms, until the stuff in question becomes part of the Final One itself. Planets truly stepped in their impossible energies become Final Ones in their own right, planet-sized masses of utter insanity that writhe across the multiverse, space itself deleting behind them, making the areas overrun by the Final Ones as shattered mosaics: sector-sized pockets of space and time drifting amidst seas of utter madness. These worlds, though spared complete dissolution, are colonized by and ruled over the armies of abominations and deranged cultists that serve or ally with the Final Ones, enacting dark and depraved rituals to draw the eye of the Primordial Annihilator and become Final Ones themselves.Category:Void Category:Primordial